Quality Time at the Inauguration Ball
by gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Set post-series during the inauguration balls for Matt Santos, Josh and Donna finally get to be a couple in public. Contains dancing and gratuitous smut.


"This is nice." Josh murmured in Donna's ear, as they danced at one of many inaugural balls.

Donna buried her head a little into Josh's shoulder. He could feel her smile against his neck.

"It is."

He squeezed her waist and smiled a distinctly self satisfied grin.

"All these years, I wanted to be able to dance with you and not have to think about every single little thing, and wonder what people were thinking."

Dipping her dramatically, he quickly pulled her back up, smirking at the people around them who couldn't help but notice the happy couple.

Holding her close for the slow part of the song, the couple gently swayed with their arms around each other, as he continued rambling.

"So many things, I couldn't do before. And now? Now, no one's judging."

Donna lifted her head to smirk at him.

"You mean things like this?"

Donna lowered her hands to squeeze his ass. Josh jumped a little before grinning at her.

"Yeah, that kind of thing."

Josh pulled her tightly to him in retaliation. She immediately noticed a significant bulge between them.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Josh smiled devilishly at her.

Donna returned the look, squeezing his ass again to elicit a groan.

"Well, this is new."

Josh blushed slightly, "Well, I wouldn't say new, exactly," shifting his feet a little out of rhythm.

"Oh?"

"Well, remember last time? When we good cop/bad copped you?"

"That's what you're calling it? But, yes…"

"Well, I guess I used up all my willpower on the drive over. Er, when you were on my lap…"

Donna looked up at him, smiling at the fact he'd turned so bashful.

Trying to regain his rhythm while dancing, Josh continued.

"…So, yeah. That's why we couldn't dance so closely that time. I didn't think you'd be happy with me."

"Oh, Josh," Donna paused to kiss him on the cheek, before leaning towards his ear and whispering, "how could I ever not be happy to cause that kind of reaction?" She finished up by nipping his ear gently to make her point.

She felt him shiver in her arms. They'd pretty much stopped swaying to the music by this point, simply holding each other in the middle of the dance floor.

"How about we get out of here for a little while?"

Donna nodded to a nearby exit.

Noticing the twinkle in her eye, Josh couldn't hide his enthusiasm for this idea.

"Yes, definitely."

Stopping dancing, he gripped her hand and tugged her away, off the dance floor. Donna laughed at the eagerness. Neither of them caring who might notice or whether they looked a little obvious.

The couple brushed through the double doors leading out of the ballroom, continuing to laugh to themselves as they went. The various corridors soon turned into a kind of maze with probably neither of them remembering how they got to a very tucked away area.

Pausing for a moment, Josh pushed Donna against the wall, immediately capturing her lips with his. It was a sloppy yet enthusiastic kiss by both of them, with Donna soon giving as good as she got. Surprising him, she slipped one hand down his torso, fondling him through his trousers. He groaned into her mouth at the sensation, as she continued stroking. His hand moving to grab her hip so as to grind into her.

Pulling her mouth away from his for a moment, she breathlessly spoke to him.

"I think…we need to continue this somewhere more privately."

Josh groaned.

"I don't wanna wait till we get home," he whined.

Donna smiled cheekily at him.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh?"

Josh looked confused as Donna gently pushed him away.

Before he could question anything, she tugged on his hand, pulling him further down the corridor. He realised what was going on when he spotted the maintenance room.

She pulled him in the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Didn't you ever sneak off during the school dance?" Donna asked, pulling Josh close to her.

Josh gripped her hips and ass as he answered, "Er, no. Not really, no."

Donna smiled and laughed.

"Me neither, but some friends did so, you know…"

She didn't finish her sentence, kissing him instead, while grabbing his ass in return. Her other hand worked on his fly, soon nudging its way in to stroke him through his boxers.

He groaned in response before gently squeezing one breast through her dress, delighted to be reminded she wasn't wearing a bra. Ducking his head, he kissed her neck before beginning to move downwards. Donna stopped him.

"Let me," she smiled at him, licking her lips, as she slowly dropped to her knees.

She stroked her hands across his thighs, while gently pushing him towards the nearby wall. Josh looked on distracted, as Donna used one hand to unbutton his boxers a little, freeing his erect cock. Wasting no time, she pumped one hand up and down it, slowly but just enough to easily maintain his attention. Just as he thought he'd be happy with only this, she licked her way up his shaft. He shuddered involuntarily, already having to resort to mentally reciting legislative law to retain control. As she began to suck on his tip, Josh looked down for a moment to see Donna's head bobbing up and down. He squeezed his eyes shut - the image a little too potent for when he was determined this experience wasn't just going to be for his benefit.

Donna continued to suck and lick enthusiastically, making sure to do that thing with her tongue that she knew he adored. A few months of experience with him had taught her a lot. Most importantly for this occasion, when to stop. Just as Josh began to tense and near the point of no return, she stopped, slowly removing her hand and mouth. He groaned for a moment, before pulling her up to him and kissing her passionately.

"Tease," Josh smiled as he pulled away from her - a definite twinkle in his eye.

Before Donna had a chance to utter a comeback, Josh turned them so her back was against the wall. His hands soon running their way up and down her body, settling on her breasts for a quick squeeze.

"Wait!" Donna exclaimed, startling Josh for a moment.

"What?" He pulled back a little, suddenly nervous.

Donna moved her hands to his neck, loosening his bow tie and undoing a couple of buttons. Smiling, she patted his chest.

"Perfect."

Josh grinned. "Just like Tony Bennett, huh?"

"Way better than Tony Bennett," she smiled sultrily in return.

Donna stole a kiss, as she moved one hand to his ass and the other to tweak one earlobe. Josh moaned into her mouth, as his hands settled on her waist and one breast.

"May I…?" Josh asked, clearly looking down at her breasts.

"You really don't have to ask permission right now," Donna smiled at how Josh still seemed to be amazed that she was equally as keen as him, if not more so sometimes.

In typical overachiever style, Josh ducked his head down, gently pulling one dress strap loose with his teeth. With one breast free for him to gaze at, he wasted no more time, placing his lips around her nipple and licking it gently. Donna sighed, running her hands through his curly hair. While she was preoccupied by his mouth, he moved one hand down between her thighs, brushing his hand up her dress.

Josh soon elicited a gasp as he burrowed his hand into her underwear, pulling them down, while being pleased to note that she was wet already. Continuing his passionate assault on her breast, he stroked and played amongst her folds. His thumb nudging at her clit, while one finger gently sought entry. Donna curled one leg around his waist, while her hands continued to stroke his hair. He added another finger, placing more pressure on her clit, as he drew ever tighter circles around it. Donna began to moan more frequently, in time with his thrusts, enjoying the sensations she was feeling.

He smiled into her breast as he heard her moan his name, nipping down on it in order to surprise her, as he circled her clit more quickly. It worked as she came to a shuddering climax. Josh having to use his spare hand to hold her up as her legs briefly turned to jelly.

Moving his lips from her breast, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. Pausing for moment, he took pride in knowing he'd caused the look of lust, as well as the look of satisfaction, that he could see. Pausing wasn't in the plan for Donna, though.

She captured his lips with hers, thrusting her tongue to meet his. Stopping to catch her breath, she whispered to him,

"I need you inside me. Now."

If Josh could have gotten any harder, he would have upon hearing this. He grinned, before placing his hands under Donna's ass and lifting her up. In return, she draped her arms around his neck, and gripped his hips with her legs. Her dress now riding up in order to give him the perfect view.

Josh groaned at how their bodies were nearly moulded together, thrusting just a little in order to grind against her. She moaned a little in return and gave him a heated look.

Continuing to grin, Josh whispered in her ear, "You are so fucking hot."

Donna shivered a little to hear him swear like this about her, before retorting, "That's funny. I was thinking the same about you."

Josh smiled before grinding a little more, "k, you shouldn't be managing full sentences any more."

As he finished speaking, he took one hand from her hip and moved it to guide his cock towards her opening. He rubbed his tip up and down her, paying extra attention to her clit. Groaning, Donna moved one hand down to clutch at Josh's ass - her new favourite spot to grope.

Having sufficiently teased both of them, Josh began slowly pushing into her. So slowly, it was almost frustrating for Donna, as she longed to feel more of him. She grabbed his ass more tightly, encouraging him to push harder. He didn't disappoint, completing the last few inches much quicker than how he began. Finally feeling full, Donna tensed her internal muscles, enjoying the vocal reaction it provoked in Josh. His hand, now no longer needing to guide him, was clutching onto her hip as he rocked in and out of her. She timed her clenches to feel deliciously tight for both of their benefits.

Both her hands were soon at his ass, encouraging him silently to thrust harder. Josh, for his part, was grinding harder than he'd remembered doing so before, losing himself in the sensations.

As he felt himself begin to lose control, he buried his face in her neck, biting down on her earlobe, pushing her into another orgasm, just as he climaxed for the first time that night, yelling her name into her neck.

While they both came down from the experience, he continued nuzzling her neck, softly planting kisses on it. In exchange, she rubbed her hands up and down his back gently, as she lowered her legs from around his waist.

"That was definitely something I wanted to do last time, but couldn't," Josh announced into her neck, enjoying his current location.

"Me too," Donna answered, pulling Josh's face up so that she could look him in the eye. A look of love was all she could see, and she hoped her eyes reflected that back at him.

She kissed him gently but passionately, feeling him smile into her lips.

Pulling apart a little in an attempt to clean each other up, he readjusted her dress strap, while she fixed his bow-tie.

They looked each other up and down for a moment.

"You know, I'm not sure how I feel about talking to the President knowing that my underwear is all that's protecting me from an embarrassing and messy situation," Donna smiled at Josh.

Josh took her hands in his, running his fingers softly along her wrists.

"It's the perfect excuse to get out of here, though," Josh smiled suggestively at her.

"Not yet. We've got to make more of an appearance!"

Josh sighed in response, "yeah, I guess…"

Donna tugged his hand to guide him towards the door. Just as they went to leave the room, she turned to quietly say to him,

"Five minutes should do it. Then the night is ours."

They grinned at each other knowingly, as they left the room, hand in hand.


End file.
